Pokemon: Garnet and Topaz!
by cecebeec
Summary: <html><head></head>Two new trainers from the Hoenn Region will start a new adventure together! Garnet wants to become a pokemon master and Topaz is an inspiring pokemon coordinator. These two will have to face trials, mysterious pokemon, and Team Rocket's Billy and Kidd! This fanfic contains Ocs. Picture drawn by Lovelychu.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Greetings from the world of Pokémon!

Welcome to the first chapter of Pokémon Garnet and Topaz. I'm so excited to write this because this is the first Pokémon fanfic I've ever wrote. And I hope all of you enjoy the story too. Well then…on to the first chapter. One more thing, this story takes place in the Hoenn region during the new game Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.

Episode 1: I am Garnet, she is Topaz!

Garnet yawned as he came out of bed. Sunlight streamed through her window signaling a new day. But in this case, 10 year old Garnet was looking forward to meeting her second pokémon! With her red hair flying, she combed her hair. "Today's the day! I'm going to become a pokémon master!" She said. Putting on her white shirt and red vest, Garnet looked outside the window. A whole new adventure was just within her reach. She smiled as she slipped on her black shorts and shoes. Combing her wild hair one last time, she slapped on her trust red pokéball bandanna. "I can almost feel the anticipation. I'm ready to start my journey." Feeling excited she busted the window opened. She yelled. "LISTEN UP HOENN REGION! I, GARNET SHALL TAKE THE CALL OF A TRAINER AND-"

"Garnet it is still too early to be yelling out the window. Close it up or you'll fall out!" She heard her mother say. "And you better hurry or you'll be late for your meeting with Professor Birch!" She continued. Garnet gasped as she closed the window and ran out her door. Reaching the steps, she took them three at a time. She then tripped on the middle step and fell the rest of the way down.

"Nice to see you on your feet." His mother teased. Garnet grinned as she picked off herself off the floor and smiled. "Yep I'm so ready to go!" She said. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her trusty companion.

"Let's go meet our friend! READY PICHU!"

Her electric mouse companion gave her a high five as they ran out the door together.

**Topaz P.O.V**

Topaz was enjoying a blissful dream. She stood on stage accepting the trophy that signified her winning the Hoenn cup. She grinned to the audience and waved her hand. Suddenly, it started to rain. _Rain? Now that can't be right? _She felt herself drowning in the water that the rain had created. _No the water is getting higher. I can't breathe…_

"TOPAZ I SAID GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO SEE YOUR NEW POKEMON!" Topaz woke up and head-butted her younger brother, Citrine. "Ugh Citrine I was having a good dream till you barged in!" Topaz screamed, eyeing the orange haired boy. Citrine pouted and stuck out his tongue. "You slept through breakfast and you're going to be late to meet Professor Birch this afternoon." "Wait what! I overslept again?! Why does this keep happening to me?" She screeched.

Hastily, she put on her yellow shirt and skirt. Pulling up her long white socks, she put on her brown shoes. She went to her vanity and fixed her peach colored hair. Letting it lose in the back, she put in her headband. "There now I look presentable for the professor. Little Squirtle, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked, running out the door. "I tried to but you're so hard to get up." He replied. "Whatever see you later! Bye Dad, going to professor Birch now!" I yelled on the way out the door. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Dad asked. My stomach growled super loudly. "Maybe a quick bite to eat won't be so bad." I said, making a piece of buttered toast. I stuffed it into my mouth and ran out the door.

Aren't you forgetting something?" Her father called. He held up her pokeball.

"Oh yeah I forgot Puffy!" Puffy was the nickname for her Jigglypuff.

She took the ball and ran towards her new adventure.

_Two heroes started off their journey at the same time. Two heroes will enter the world of pokémon. Garnet and Topaz, two inspiring pokémon trainers from New Bark Town will begin their adventure. _

"Wonder when Garnet and Topaz will get here?" Professor Birch wondered aloud. He polished the new pokéballs that would be handed to the new trainers. "I'm pretty sure they didn't get the time wrong. Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko are ready for their new adventure, but they need to get here first." The pokéballs started to shake hearing the names of the trainer's names. Professor Birch chuckled as he went back to his work. "So these are the new files for the Mega Evolutions. Interesting, the new starters can Mega Evolve in this region. I will have to inform those two about finding their stones."

From outside two people were watching the professor from the treetops.

"Did you hear that? New Mega Evolutions for this region! That's just so cool!"

"I heard it, you ninnie! We've got to get our hands on that file. Won't the boss be happy if we did?"

"He'll probably give us a raise! You're so smart Billy!" The pink haired girl giggled.

"I know it's almost scary how smart I am sometimes, Kidd." The raven haired boy replied.

They stood up from their hiding place. They wore matching black uniforms marked with a huge letter R. Billy and Kidd walked to the window. "Let's go claim those files in the name of Team Rocket!" Kidd yelled. "Quiet or he'll hear us." Billy shushed her. "Oh sorry Billy!" the girl giggled.

_Of course evil never sleeps in the pokémon world. Billy and Kidd are from the notorious dark organization called Team Rocket. Their goal; make all pokémon obey their commands! Luckily, they're not too bright._

The world of Pokémon just got interesting. And it's only just the beginning!

Garnet: Next time Episode 2: When Garnet meets Topaz, two trainer's passion!

Topaz: Please leave a review if you have time.

Me: Aren't you guys supposed to be running to the lab?

Both: Oh yeah! Later! ( runs off)


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings from the World of Pokemon!

Time for the next chapter of Garnet and Topaz. So to continue where we left our heroes from LittleRoot Town, Garnet and Topaz!

Garnet: Thanks to LA J Lover7778 and Moonspots for favoriting, following, and reviewing!

Episode 2: A Battle to Remember!

**Garnet's P.O.V**

I ran down the streets of LittleRoot, a smile on my face. Behind me, Pichu struggled to catch up. "Come on Pichu! One day you'll be a strong Pikachu, but you need to train hard for that!" I yelled over my shoulder. Pichu put a burst of speed and quickly caught up. "Atta boy! I think we'll catch up with Topaz at Professor Birch's lab." Pichu smiled and followed.

We walked the road to Professor Birch's lab when I saw my best friend with her Jigglypuff. "Hey Topaz, ready to get our pokémon?" I shouted. Topaz turned around and smiled. "You bet!" She said, happily. "Pichu!" "Jigglypuff!"

**Normal P.O.V**

The two girls had finally made their way to the lab. Topaz knocked on the door.

"Um…Professor…we're…um." She whispered, shyly.

"HEY PROFESSOR! GARNET AND TOPAZ ARE HERE! LET US IN!" Garnet shouted.

The door flew open to reveal a smiling Professor Birch. "Why hello girls! Welcome to my lab. I see you've got the message." Garnet smiled and showed him her invitation. "Sure did." Topaz shyly took out hers. "So besides the two pokémon you already have, what first time partner would you like?" The professor gestured three pokémon over near the girls.

"This first one is Torchic, the Ember Pokemon. She's a fire type." A small orange chick let out a burst of fire. She looked really adorable! Topaz reached down and patted her head.

"The next one is Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. He's a water type." A blue fish looking creature ran up to them. Topaz squealed and hid behind Garnet. The professor raised an eyebrow. "She's afraid of water." Garnet explained.

"Okay then the last one is Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. He's a grass type." Treecko nodded at them and hung back.

"So which one will you chose?" The Professor asked.

The girls looked at their selections. Topaz was still patting Torchic on the head. "You're so cute! And you would be perfect in contest, right Puffy?" "Jiggly!" said Puffy, patting her head.

Garnet looked at Mudkip with great interest. Mudkip puffed it's chest. "Hm…big fin, great color, brave personality, I think you look nice. Pichu do you think he's worthy?" "Piii!" He said, tackling Mudkip. "Well that was easily decided!" Garnet laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you your pokedexs." He gave Garnet a red one and Topaz a yellow one.

"Um…Professor, we'll take-" Topaz started to say. Suddenly, the lab was filled with a deep smoke. "Woah what's with all the smoke?" Garnet said. When the smoke cleared, two people were standing on a file cabinet. "Who're you two?" Professor Birch asked.

"You bet the bad news has come." The pink haired girl said.

"When your outnumbered zero to one." The raven haired boy replied.

"To bring forth darkness at a rapid pace."

"To stamp out the light and put evil in its place.'

"The beauty of evil is oh so bad."

"Because you'll have the best time you ever had."

"Emissary of darkness, Kidd!"

"Emissary of darkness, Billy."

"Team Rocket blazes through the night."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Umbreon!" A dark pokémon with yellow circles said.

"Team Rocket? Who's that?" Garnet asked. The two fell down off the cabinet. "Well someone wasn't paying attention to our awesome speech." Kidd complained. "We're the bad guys who do the pokémon snatching." Billy said. Garnet growled and Topaz gasped. "Who's that pokémon?" Topaz said, scanning it with her pokedex.

_Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power._

"You're not getting my Pichu or Mudkip!" Garnet said, standing over them. "Nor my Jigglypuff or Torchic." Topaz said. "Well you're aching for punishment. Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Kidd commanded. Umbreon shot a dark ball which hit the Professor backwards.

"Professor Birch! That's it, Pichu use thundershock! And Mudkip use tackle!" Garnet yelled. Mudkip tackled Umbreon to the ground as Pichu shocked him with a thunderbolt.

"Ah help me Billy!" Kidd screamed. "Sure thing, let's go Mightyena!" A black and gray dog came out and growled at them. "Who's that pokémon?" Garnet said, looking at her pokedex.

_Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. _

"Dark type pokémon are our specialty! Mightyena use Bite!" Billy said. Mightyena charged forward and bit Torchic. "Torchic no! Puffy spin and use Rollout!" Topaz said. Puffy gave a roll and barreled right into Mightyena. Mightyena fell into Billy who fell into Kidd.

"Now girls combine your attacks!" Professor Birch said. "Right!" The girls said. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Pichu Thunderbolt!"

"Puffy use Swift!"

The electric stars collided with the twosome and they were sent into the air.

"Whee! Look Billy I'm flying!" Kidd squealed.

"Please do me a favor and shut up!" Billy yelled.

"We're blasting off!" They both said, causing a ding in the sky.

"Are you okay Torchic?" Topaz said, patting her head. Torcchic nodded and snuggled against Topaz. "You were really cool, Mudkip! Welcome to the team!" Garnet said, giving Mudkip a high five.

"Well now that you have your new pokémon, where are you going now?" Professor Birch asked. "To the Rustboro Gym in Rustboro City!" Garnet replied. She turned to Topaz. "You game?" She said, holding out her hand. Topaz smiled and shook her hand. "I'm game. Just as long as I get to be a coordinator!" She said. "Well good luck you two and stay safe!" Professor Birch said. "Alright let's go!" Garnet exclaimed.

_And so our heroes were victorious in their first battle against Team Rocket and have new friends to travel with. What more things will they encounter in the mysterious world of Pokemon?_

End of Chapter 2!

Tune in next time for Chapter 3: When there's a Wurmple, there's a Way!

Please review and tell me what you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Sorry for the delay! I had a writer's block and couldn't decide on what to do for this chapter. Then after playing a bit of pokémon games, I finally got the plot! Enjoy!

Episode 3: When there's a Wurmple, there's a Way!

_Continuing their journey from Littleroot Town, Garnet and Topaz find themselves traveling together. With their new friends, Torchic and Mudkip, they'll face the Hoenn region._

"Alright so the trip to Rustboro Gym may take an extra day." Topaz said, checking the map.

"WHAT! I've got to get their now and battle the gym leader!" Garnet yelled. Pichu and Mudkip started to yell too.

Topza sighed along with Puffy and Blaze (her Torchic's nickname). Garnet could be a little impatient at times and could act like a little kid. Nevertheless they both balanced each other out.

A sudden rustling in the bush nearby caused Garnet to stop ranting. "Did you hear that?" She asked Topaz, who shook her head. The bush rustled harder as a worm like pokémon popped out of it. It was red with a white underbelly. It had yellow spikes coming out of its side and head.

"I wonder who that pokémon is." Topaz said, bringing out her pokedex.

_Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping._

"Hey I've seen these buggers before! Apparently if I remember, it can sometimes evolve into a pokémon called Beautifly." Garnet commented. Topaz checked her pokedex again.

_Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers._

Topaz saw the picture and immediately thought of her coordinator dream. _With Beautifly on my team, I can dazzle the audience with its beauty. _She thought.

"I'm going to catch it!" She decided. Garnet nodded her head. She stepped back with Pichu and Mudkip. "Well don't let me stop you. Go ahead and catch that Wurmple!" "Pichu!" "Mudkip!"

Topaz rolled her eyes. "Cut the theatrics, I get what you mean. Ready Puffy and Blaze?"

"Jiggly!" Puffy said, swelling up.

"Chic!" Blaze exclaimed, blowing little embers around.

"Okay Puffy use Swift! Blaze use Ember!" Puffy shot golden stars at Wurmple while Blaze shot tiny sparks from her mouth. To their surprise, the Wurmple countered with Poison Sting!

"Woah that's not natural! I've never seen a Wurmple do Poison Sting!" Garnet said. Topaz was equally shocked as it charged up to Puffy and Blaze using Headbutt. Puffy dodged, but Blaze got hit. "Chic!" She said, in pain.

"Blaze are you okay? Puffy use Sing to calm him down!" Topaz commanded. Puffy sang one of her lullabies as the Wurmple suddenly fell asleep. "Good now Blaze, Tackle attack!" Blaze ran to Wurmple and got a direct hit.

"Go Pokeball!" Topaz threw the capsule as it hit the Wurmple. The ball caught it and twitched around for a bit. Then with a _click! _it stopped.

"I claim this victory to my dazzling partners because I caught a Wurmple!" Topaz shouted as Puffy and Blaze cheered alongside her. Garnet ran over and hugged her.

"Congrats on your first capture!" She hugged tighter causing Topaz to choke. "Oops sorry!"

Suddenly, a robotic arm grabbed the pokéball from out of her hand!

"Oh no, my poor Wurmple!" Topaz cried.

"Who did this?" Garnet yelled, looking around.

"You bet the bad news has come"

"When your outnumbered zero to one."

"To bring forth darkness at a rapid pace."

"To stamp out the light and put evil in its place.'

"The beauty of evil is oh so bad."

"Because you'll have the best time you ever had."

"Emissary of darkness, Kidd!"

"Emissary of darkness, Billy."

"Team Rocket blazes through the night."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Umbreon!"

"Team Rocket!" Garnet growled.

"Billy and Kit?" Topaz asked.

Kidd felled to the ground from the branch she was on. "Meanie! My name's Kidd, not Kit!"

"Not now, you ninnie! We've got their pokémon so let's go already." Billy pointed out.

"Give me back my Wurmple!" Topaz ran up to Billy and grabbed at the pokéball. She pulled with all her might and broke it out of his grasp!

"Alright Topaz! Now allow me to clean them up!" Garnet proclaimed.

"I'll assist you in all I can. Go Wurmple!" The bug pokémon came out and gave Team Rocket a menacing look.

"That bug needs to be squashed! Go Mightyena!" Billy said, bringing out his pokémon.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball attack!" Kid interjected.

"Deflect that with Bubblebeam!" Garnet told Mudkip.

Mudkip shot out a stream of bubbles as it collided with the shadowy ball. It burst through and hit Umbreon in the face.

"That's dirty even for me! A Mudkip can't learn bubblebeam at a young age!" Kid shrieked.

"Well tough luck! I guess my Mudkip is different from others." Garnet teased. "Kip!" Mudkip said.

"That makes it greater to catch. Umbreon use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon shot a dark blob at Mudkip who flinched.

"Mudkip Bubblebeam once more!" Garnet called out. Mudkip got back up and shot more bubbles at Umbreon, who fainted.

"Gah my precious Umbreon!" Kid whined.

**Meanwhile…**

"So the prissy little coordinator is going to battle me? This'll be easy." Billy taunted.

"Don't mistake me for a weak trainer though. I can beat you." Topaz retorted.

"You just caught that pokémon. You don't even know what moves it does."

Topaz stopped talking and anime sweat-dropped. _Crud he's right! I just caught this pokémon and I have no idea what moves it uses._

"Give me a sec then!" She said, looking at her pokedex as Billy fell down.

_Okay not only does it know Poison Sting, but it can use Headbutt, String Shot, and Bug Bite. Despite its level, that's pretty impressive!_

"Okay I've waited long enough! Mightyena, Dark Claw!" Mightyena rushed forward and raised one of his claws at Wurmple.

"Oh no you don't! Wurmple tie him up with String Shot!" Wurmple shot out a long strings of silk as it wrapped around Mightyena. The dog was immobilized and fell to the ground.

"Now that's some silk! Charge and use Headbutt!" Wurmple rammed itself onto Mightyena and pushed him back against Billy.

"I was defeated by a little insect? But how?" Billy questioned.

Garnet came over after finishing Kidd. "Ready for the finale?" She asked.

"Okay Puffy Swift attack, Blaze use Ember, and Wurmple use Poison Sting!"

"Pichu use Thunderbolt amd Mudkip use Bubblebeam!"

All five attacks blew up around Team Rocket as they were sent flying.

"I guess that prissy trainer isn't as prissy as I thought she was." Billy complained.

"I can't believe she got my name wrong." Kidd whined.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They both shouted.

"A new friend deserves a suiting name." Topaz said, patting Wurmple on the head.

"Yeah something cool like Spike!" Garnet suggested.

"I prefer Silky because of its String Shot attack." Topaz decided as she put Silky back into its pokéball.

"What a boring nickname!" Garnet drawled out. Topaz gave her a mean look that caused her spine to shiver. "I mean, a wonderful nickname for a wonderful pokémon!"

"Now that we've got a new friend onto Rustboro City." Topaz said.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Garnet shouted.

_And so Topaz has caught Silky and the girls are on their way to Rustboro Gym. What new things will they encounter next as they travel the exciting world of pokémon? Stay tuned!_

Next Time: Meeting Roxanne, a lesson in training! Please review if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters!

Garnet's Pokemon: Pichu, Mudkip

Topaz's Pokemon: Puffy (Jigglypuff), Blaze (Torchic), Wurmple (Silky)


End file.
